This invention relates to a line printer including a plurality of rows of type corresponding to columns of letters to be typewritten and a plurality of typewriting hammers and more particularly, to an improved line printer incorporating therein a letter selection mechanism which can be easily assembled and produced at less expense.
There have been proposed and practically employed a number of line printers of the above-type and any of the prior art line printers has the disadvantages that it is required that the selector magnets for selectively operating the typewriting hammers under the control of a letter selection control circuit, the selector levers and the drive levers are individually mounted and adjusted on the main body or frame one after another and that since the main frame and these components are incorporated deep into the main frame, the mounting of these components is the time consuming operation requiring a relatively large number of troublesome steps.